We are requesting research support for the investigation of the neuroanatomical organization of paralimbic cortex in the rhesus monkey. We will initiate a study of cortico-cortical and cortico-subcortical connections of the insula, the temporal polar cortex, the orbitofrontal cortex and continue our work on connections of the cingulate gyrus. These paralimbic regions have been implicated in the higher control of autonomic function. The research in this proposal will employ the techniques of microsurgery, autoradiography, horseradish peroxidase histochemistry (HRP), acetylcholinesterase (AChE) histochemistry, heavy metal staining and architectonic parcellation of cortical areas. The knowledge gained from the proposed studies of the paralimbic cortex are relevant to the elucidation of the anatomical substrate of higher central autonomic control as well as emotional and motivational systems.